


The Rogue Crew

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batm, Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: The Rogue Crew come across a another member of the Batfamily.





	The Rogue Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/gifts), [fandom_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/gifts), [fireangelnblw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangelnblw/gifts).



“So any reason we're outside Voltage territory?” Lynn asked. Annika kneeled on the building scanning over the neighborhood. It was around 2 in the morning and there wasn't to many people around. She saw Elena gang around a few minutes ago. She must have picked up a new recruit Elena tends to do that a lot. Annika stood up and turned on her ear piece.

Static came through before a clear voice came into. Aristotle coughed a bit before talking.

“Hey guys What's you up too?” He asked. Annika smiled as she rubbed the lower part of her back and paced around the rooftop. Flori pulled down their mask and gave a smile to the oldest of the group. 

“Nothing much Ari, we're just patrolling the area for a bit to see if there's was anything to do” she said. Lynn went over to the spot Annika was at, Flori followed not to far behind them. 

“Well I've been messing around in the Wayne Enterprise database to see what Mr.Wayne been up to. Any it seems he got a lot of info on all of us” he snarled. Annika sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose Lynn looked over at her.

“What's wrong?” They asked.

“It's just that Ari found something very interesting. It seems that Bruce has a lot of info on us” 

“Fuck!!!” Flori spoke for the first time today. They did that when things piss them off quick or often enough.

“Really what does that ass want with us?” Lynn asked. Annika shrugged at the question. 

“Well he just got who our parents are, our skills, powers and names nothing to crazy. Of I'm being honest I'm not to surprise since Barbara was probably asked to do so” Aristotle said. Annika made a face of agreement at that. 

“What he say?” Flori asked.

“He thinks that Barbara Gordon helped get that info on us. Guess we should just move on and get this patrol done” she said and ran to the next roof. The other two looked that each other and followed Annika. 

 

 

They ran into Elena and her gang along the way. 

“Oh if it isn't my favourite street fighter” Elena exclaimed. She walked onto the black curly haired girl with a blush on her cheeks. Elena wrapped her arm around Annika shoulder. Lynn rolled their eyes as Flori with their mask back on didn't make any facial expressions to give anyone any ideas of what they were feeling. 

“Hey Voltage what's you guys up to?” She asked.

Voltage looked at her and laughed before giving her hair a ruffle. 

“You know the usual beating up some people, training the new recruits and telling the police to fuck themselves” she replied. 

“Oh not doing anything different amazing” Lynn said. 

“Shut the Hell Selkie” Voltage threw back. 

“Hey Boss we got a few more rounds before the nights over” one of her guys said. Voltage nodded at him and let go of Annika. 

“Hey if you want a job just like me know. They pay good” she said Annika. 

“Yeah we'll hit you up soon we could do something fun” she said. 

“Well then until next time” she walked off not before pulling Lynn jacket hoodie over their head blinding them temporarily. Flori giggled at the purple haired demi human yelling at the loud laughing scar faced girl. Annika smirked before getting their attention to get going. 

But once again across another person they see way to often. It was Bathing a.k.a Luke Fox but he seemed a bit unfocused To her. He didn't seem to see the group so she made a hand signal to stop the two. Flori and Lynn got in a defense position. Annika closed her eyes and pulled deep inside herself to feel out his emotions. It took a little before she got a grip on him and could tell that he was overwhelming happy on someone, his finance she was to say. 

She smiled and scaled the side of the building coming up behind him. He flinched and turned to her before relaxing and sitting back down.

“Hey Ahosi”

“Hey Batwing congrats!” She said. His upper half was covered but she could feel he was a bit confused at her statement. Lynn came over to the side of her and put a arm on her shoulder leaning on. 

“What are we giving congrats for? Oh did you finally leave from under the Big Bat's sight” Lynn asked. Batwing was rolling his eyes if Annika had to guess from his turned up lips. Flori gave a hissing laugh at the blue freckled person. They launched themselves over next to Batwing before sitting down next to him. He looked at the gray haired teen before turning back to the others.

“Well Selkie if you must know I just got engaged to my boyfriend, Equaled” he explained.

“Oh dude that's awesome!” Lynn exclaimed. They ran over to Batwing and held their hand out for a high five. He looked at the hand and smiled before returning it, Lynn smiled.

“Yeah it's amazing and me and him were talking about having kids in the future” he said.

“You would be a great papa you know” Annika said. 

“Hey tell him I said congrats too!” Shrieks Aristotle in her ear piece. 

“Tell Oracle 2.0 I said thank you” Batwing laughed.

“You heard him how?” Flori asked.

“Oh Oracle is always hooked onto your computer and sound wave system, she was impressed about how protected the database was for him to be just using just a everyday laptop” He explained. 

 

“Well at least she taking it easy on us” Lynn said a bit baffled. That was the most shocking of all to Annika and Flori. 

“You know what? Lets go to get burgers my treat” Batwing declared. 

“Oh hell yeah im starving” Annika said. 

“Oh wow thanks Batwing your the best!” Flori said. 

“And while were there why don't you tell us about this Aqualad too” Lynn teased. Batwing gave a light blush on his cheeks as they ran over Gotham's roofs.

**Author's Note:**

> Elena/voltage belongs to linaisabluepancake  
> Lynn Small belongs to jonogender  
> Flori Del Cruz belongs to moonlaceblw all on tumblr . I wrote this for EpocKiya722 because I loved her stories with Luke and she great so hope you enjoy it.


End file.
